


Sousuke is the answer.

by Kiseon



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars and Chains, Free! Eternal Summer, Free! Take Your Marks - Freeform, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Nagisa is a little shit with good intentions., Plans for Rin's surprise, Smut, They deserve it., Vibrators, bottom!sousuke, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseon/pseuds/Kiseon
Summary: “Sousuke is the answer!”“But we already asked him… his ideas weren’t too good either.”“No, no,” Gou waved her hand at Rei and for once, the little innocent smile on her lips gave the rest of the way bigger boys some serious case of chills. “Sousuke IS the answer.”“…I don’t get it.” Haru whispered.“Second that.” Makoto followed.





	Sousuke is the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Free! Take your Marks, I had to write this. I'm not proud.
> 
> But, ahem, thanks for my Beta JD for reading this and fixing it some more!
> 
> Also, lots of cursing ahead. Just because. 
> 
> And this is me being unable to understand why Rin can't be top. I mean. Please, of course he can!
> 
> But anyway, enjoy! (...if you even want to enter this hell hole.)

 “But what can we do for him, then!? The party is not even secret anymore!”

 The peaceful night at Haru’s place had them all on edge. Some more days and Rin would board a plane and go to Australia. They were all excited for him, _of course_ , but the dread they were all feeling at the prospect of losing him once again was something they wanted to drown with some happiness. And yes, they knew he would eventually come back, the fact that Rin was going away didn’t mean he would disappear… but _still_. It was hard. And they wanted to make the best of what little time they had.

 They all wanted to see that stupidly adorable shark smile once more… tears or not.

 “Maybe we should visit Samezuka again… maybe ask around?” Rei suggested, not for the first time.

 “Do you honestly think that will help?” Gou asked quite coldly.

 It was evident the lack of ideas was getting the best of them all and even if they had tried to gather around like this a few times to exchange ideas, none of them had come up with a good one, no matter how Haru thought his were the best.

 Honestly, Rin was a very known person around Samezuka, but that did not mean a lot of people really knew him. Sure, he was a loyal captain and he would do everything he could to help his protégées and his friends, but only a few could really be considered close.

  _Oh_.

 Gou’s face lit up.

 “Sousuke!”

  Makoto, Haru, Rei and Nagisa looked at her as if she had grown a third breast all of a sudden. Bunch of silly men, these ones. Never the matter, she did not let them get her spirits down. It was time she did something for her brother… and the dear friend she held close to her heart. Those idiots had been dancing around each other for way too long. Years. Since they were no bigger than eight year olds, perhaps. Gou was tired… and honestly, this was shooting two birds with one stone.

 “Sousuke is the answer!”

 “But we already asked him… his ideas weren’t too good either.”

 “No, no,” Gou waved her hand at Rei and for once, the little innocent smile on her lips gave the rest of the _way_ bigger boys some serious case of chills. “Sousuke _is_ the answer.”

 “…I don’t get it.” Haru whispered.

 “Second that.” Makoto followed.

 Nagisa, the ever perceptive fellow, laughed out loud before jumping to his feet; little hands on the table and eyes locked on Gou, who was suddenly very aware that cute people could hide evilness and mischief behind adorable eyes and attitudes.

 “I like it!”

 “Are you suggesting what I think you both are suggesting?” Rei, the voice of wisdom, and obviously the one who would catch up quicker to the conversation, added. He was already pinching his chin in that way of his and his glasses reflected the lights from the lamp above. “I like it. And Rin will definitely like it, too.”

 “Exactly.” Nagisa and Gou answered in unison.

 Haru and Makoto exchanged a confused look. Gou clicked her tongue a few times as she stood up and brushed her skirt. “My innocent babies,” moving around the table, he patted them both on the head before heading towards the door. “Just leave the planning to Nagisa, Rei and me. I will tell you what to do when the time comes.” Once at the door, she looked over her shoulder at Nagisa and Rei. “I need to talk to you… I am not planning all the details. That would leave a trauma in me. But I can help with the rest.”

 Both immediately stood up, nodding like soldiers ready to follow their captain to battle.

 It _was_ a battle and they intended to win.

 

: : :

 

 As it turns out, releasing some balloons inside the swimming club and tossing inflatable toys in the pool after Haru and Rin won the battle, was not difficult at all. That was actually the easy part, seeing that both Rin and Haru were more than willing to step into the pool in the first place. Now, getting Sousuke out of the club without raising suspicion? The difficult part.

 “Soso!” Nagisa sprinted towards Sousuke, bare feet and dripping wet. The contrast with Sousuke, who was still wearing his green sweater and jeans, was more than evident. “I need your help with something!”

 “With something?”

 “Yes! Outside!”

 Sousuke looked at the blond for a few seconds and out of reflex, he shot a brief look to his right shoulder. Nagisa took notice of it and quite internally, he cursed the fact that the first thing Sousuke came up with was the possibility of them asking him to lift some heavy stuff. Or do something that put a strain in his shoulder. How square-minded he was.

 Quite unknowingly, this would benefit Rin and Sousuke both.

 Though, that was a really ulterior motive, they main motive was to give them both something to remember when they were apart. Again.

 “Sure. Lead the way…” Sousuke finally said, shrugging.

 It was easy to evade questions, or the looks from the Samezuka guys at seeing one of the important ones leaving the pool with the jumpy, feisty small one from Iwatobi. Nonetheless, it didn’t take much to exit the pool and walk down the main hall of _ITSC Returns_ , all quiet in comparison to the pool.

 “Oi, Soso,” Nagisa suddenly spoke, turning around on the balls of his feet and walking backwards towards the main door. “Let me ask you a question. Say, would you do anything for Rin?”

 “Sure.”

 “A man of few words, I see.” The glint in his magenta eyes made Sousuke raise an eyebrow. “You like him that much, huh?” The taller one did not stop walking, but the way his pupils dilated even with the lack of light was evidence enough for the short one. “It’s really noticeable, Soso! But it’s so damn cute!”

 “it’s not cute.”

 “It is! That’s why we want to help you! See… we want to make sure Rin remembers you even if he’s in Australia.” The vein on Sousuke’s forehead made Nagisa realize his mistake. “Bad wording… we want to make sure he has something nice to remember you by! And it’s also a parting gift, you know?”

 “I don’t follow.”

 “ _Obviously_ ,” Nagisa deadpanned, amused by how dense such a big, menacing-looking guy could be. “You just need to give us your consent, consent is _sex_ y~”

 “…” The black haired one considered Nagisa for a few seconds, keeping his quiet even when Nagisa’s back collided with the door and he just pushed it open without looking at it. He stayed silent even after they walked out of the club, when the night sky welcomed and only the moonlight made Nagisa’s eyes look a faint shade of crimson. The devil incarnate. “I’m not dressing up in some sort of short dress like they did at the Maid Café just to please one of Rin’s fantasies.” He finally deadpanned.

 “Oh no, no! It’s something different! Though… you both talk about your fantasies?” Sousuke didn’t answer, Nagisa grinned like the cat who had just eaten the canary. “ _Anyway_ ~ is that a yes? Do we have your permission to do some… stuff?”

 Unbeknownst to the Samezuka guy, Nagisa had led them towards the back of the building, where another adjacent, much smaller building sat. A little too late, Sousuke realized he would not be able to return to the main entrance without getting lost… and by the look on Nagisa’s face, he was hoping Sousuke gave him a favorable answer that would surely keep him away from said main entrance for a while. So, really, what did he have to lose?

 “Sure.”

 The alarms in his head were silent despite the eerie feeling the building gave him. Funny enough, the alarms remained silent even when Nagisa opened a door in the first floor and stepped aside, ready to let Sousuke step first.

 “Perfect. Now let’s get you ready for the big boy.”

 

: : :

 

 “Rin!” Nagisa strutted towards the sharp-grinned guy, whose confused face made him wonder if he had already noticed the lack of a very valuable member of the pool. “Can you come with me for a second? Please, please?”

 “Uh, yeah, sure… just… let me make another call?” _Another_. Nagisa only nodded his head and wrapped a towel around Rin’s neck, noticing that even soaking wet, he was already wearing his swimming club jacket. Must have been in a hurry. Rin raised a finger, as if to stop Nagisa from doing or saying anything else, before pressing his phone to his ear. It was clear how frustrated he was getting with each passing beep at the other side of the line. “Incredible,” he started to mutter, a fingernail now between sharp teeth. “First time he comes here and he’s already lost…” A very worrying crease adorned his forehead now. “Un-fucking-believable, next time, I’m putting a collar and leash on him.”

 Nagisa was vibrating with happiness, but he waited patiently.

 With a final curse, Rin rolled his eyes, hissed out in frustration and shoved his phone into the pocket of his jacket. It was admirable of him, the way he could have such sour expression on his face one second and the next, as he focused on his shorter friend, have a smile reappearing.

 “Anyway… no more surprises, Nagisa.”

 “No, no! I just need you to come with me!”

 “Where to?”

 “I asked Makoto if he could help me bring some other pool stuff from the storage room but he wouldn’t release Haru, but I really, really, _really_ want to show those pink floaties to Momo and Ai! Please help me bring them all?” He even clasped his tiny hands in front of his body, bottom lip jutted out and puppy eyes on play.

 How unfair.

 “Pool stuff…” Rin repeated, amused. “Sure, why not. I can look for Sou out there, too. I swear, one of these days, I will seriously lose him.”

 “No, you won’t.” Nagisa reassured him, beaming already.

 

 

 “You keep your things here?” Rin asked as they stood in front of the darkened building, eyes squinting up at such scenery. “Do kids come here often, too?”

 “Nope… only we adults do. Kids seem terrified of this building for some reason.”

 “Don’t know _why_ ,” Rin muttered sarcastically. If Nagisa noticed it, he didn’t say a thing.

 The blond one knocked three times on one of the closed doors in the first floor, bouncing on the balls of his feet and winking back at Rin. When Rei slid open the door, exited the room and closed the door behind him just a tad, Rin was already tilting his head in confusion. If Rei was there, why did Nagisa need him to bring his pool stuff?

 The way Rei smiled at him, without saying a word, before walking away, gave Rin some chills. But that was not even the most terrifying part; as Rei walked away, probably to go back to the pool, he was whistling. _Whistling_. Since when did Rei could whistle!? Last thing he knew, Rei could only puff his cheeks and make a farting noise with his lips! And now he was whistling? Good lord.

 He was too occupied observing the retreating boy that he missed the moment Nagisa grabbed the back of his jacket, fetched his phone, and pushed him towards the door, almost slamming his very sensitive crotch on the knob.

 “Hey! Watch it!”

 “Oh, Rin~ you will thank us later!”

 “What?”

 “In you go!”

 How Nagisa managed to open the door and shove Rin inside was beyond him, but by the time he was turning around and banging on the door, he noticed it was already locked. From the outside. And he had taken Rin’s phone. The fuck. Was this a prank? Did the Iwatobi crew was playing a prank on him? Were they trying to scare him leaving him alone in such… dim-lighted room in a very creepy building which, if Rin had to add, was very far away from the population and if a serial killer happened to want a piece of his meat they could damn well have it because no one would hear his dying screams!?

 “…” Rin’s chest felt tight. “Nagisa, you little shit! Open the goddamn door!”

 Nagisa didn’t answer him, the little shit was probably far away now too, but something behind him did answer. With a muffled groan.

 “Nagisa?”

 No. It was not Nagisa.

 Slowly, as if it took painful effort to do so, Rin turned around and tried to focus on the figure in the middle of the room. With such low lights, it was hard to get used to it, but he eventually saw it. His throat went dry, drier than the Sahara desert.

 “Sousuke?”

 A few steps led Rin to stand just a few feet away from him.

 There was the sound of a chain rattling and further inspection led Rin to notice the chain hanging from the ceiling; hooked through a loop, it kept Sousuke’s head tilted upwards and the reason of such was a lovely, red collar wrapped tightly around his neck, right above his adam's apple. Well, shit, now he understood why Nagisa had smiled at him back at the pool.

 It didn’t take long for him to get used to the lighting, just a few more blinks and squints, and with that acquired advantage, he was able to drink it all in.

 The way Sousuke was kneeling on the ground, how the chain did not let him properly sit; his ankles had a pole between them and a thick leather rope held both ends of said pole seated in place. Admittedly, it made Sousuke’s legs look surprisingly amazing, all spread open. The only clothing Sousuke had on him was a pair of red boxers. Red boxers, Rin had to add, that matched the gag between his teeth and the dark crimson blindfold covering gorgeous teal eyes.

 Ready to ask why Sousuke hadn’t done anything to remove the gadgets, Rin also noticed that his arms were twisted awkwardly and a look over Sousuke’s shoulder told him what he already suspected. Both wrists were tied behind his back, but they weren’t in such an uncomfortable angle, probably because the Iwatobi guys had paid attention to Sousuke’s shoulder. And talking about it, the shoulder protector, all black and contrasting beautifully against that tanned skin, had never looked so enticing on Sousuke Yamazaki.

 “Fuck… what the hell did they _do_ to you?”

 At the sound of his voice, Sousuke muffled another noise against the gag.

 There was a flush up his cheeks and a thin layer of sweat was starting to cover his forehead; hell, if Rin risked a look down his body, he could see that his broad chest and toned abs were starting to sweat as well.

 Rin’s poor swimming trunks wouldn’t be able to hide his problem much longer… even though he had no one to hide it from.

 “I should… I should help you get rid—hey, do you hear that?” Rin’s head tilted, eyebrows once again furrowing. “Shit. Is that— _fuck_.”

 Now it was all clear for him.

 Why Sousuke was sweating.

 Why he was twitching all over.

 Why he was sporting an impressive boner and a wet patch in front of those boxers. Boxers that, Rin knew, couldn’t be Sousuke’s.

 And why Rin could hear a white noise coming from below.

 “…those fuckers put a vibrator on you!?”

 Sousuke whined again, seemingly the only noise he could do, before his hips gave an aborted thrust forward, evidencing the hard line of his cock through the thin denim. It snapped Rin back to attention, but his next set of actions were questionable. Even for him.

 Instead of removing the blindfold, or releasing Sousuke’s neck from the collar and chain, Rin walked around him and went down to his haunches behind him. With that pole between Sousuke’s ankles, it was easy to notice two important facts; _one_. If he wanted to get rid of those boxers, he would have to rip them off. And _two_ , the lithe, pink thread that hung from beneath those boxers confirmed Rin’s suspicion. Not to mention he couldn’t help but notice the vibrator was set in one of the higher levels, no wonder Sousuke was going mad.

 But first things first.

 Before putting his hands on his friend, Rin tossed aside his Samezuka jacked and brushed his long locks of hair out of his face. Why didn’t he have a rubber band when he needed one, he wondered. Anyway, not the point. Next, he grasped those boxers from the bottom and tugged in different directions, successfully tearing apart the rather flimsy material and tossing it elsewhere. Oh. So those boxers were one of the… _special ones_ , huh?

 And there…

 Sousuke’s glorious ass.

 He had seen that ass many, many times too.

 And let’s face it, whoever didn’t stare at Sousuke’s ass in his silver-stripped swimming trunks was blind or asexual.

 And Rin was neither of those things.

 Those muscles kept flexing and Rin should’ve turned off the vibrator as soon as he saw it, but he did no such thing.

 Instead, he pressed the pad of his index finger against Sousuke’s twitching hole and pressed a little; the reaction was immediate, Sousuke moaning once again and pushing his hips forward and then backward and pressing against Rin’s finger. Lubricant. Rin could feel lubricant coating his finger already. By the time he slipped his finger inside, he noticed how easy it was… how smooth and warm and perfect and tight. Rin hissed and unable to control it, he pushed a second finger right in.

 How he didn’t know Sousuke could make such noises was beyond him, too… but hearing Sousuke jacking off at the top bunk and experiencing those noises first hand, in his defense, was totally different. And Sousuke was still biting on the gag, Rin just wanted to hear what he would sound like without it now.

 “Fuck, you’re so wet down here,” Rin whispered, now closer to the trembling body and with a hand already caressing Sousuke’s chest, fingers easily finding and twisting a sensitive nipple. It was so easy, to play with him. To notice how much Sousuke moved and reacted to his every touch, Rin gave experimental twist of his wrist or pulled on a nipple too hard. So delicious. Maybe it was part of the vibrator still buried deep in his ass, but Rin had to take some credit. After all, he was the one pushing it deeper with his fingers. Three fingers, no less. “Shh, I’ll help you out here, Sou.”

 Sousuke was panting now and with Rin’s chin resting on his left shoulder, it was easy to see the trail of saliva sliding down from the corner of his stretched lips. Such a nice sight, that mouth.

 Rin was starting to think he would acquire more kinks now after this.

 But now, he was missing such an important part of this.

 “Look how hard you are…” he looked downwards, with his lips now touching Sousuke’s sweaty skin. “You’re leaking like a broken faucet.”

 The other’s response was another broken moan, body trembling like a leaf.

 “Are you close? Want me to touch you there?” Maybe Sousuke nodded his head, or tried to, but the only thing Rin could hear was the rattling of those chains again. “Come from my fingers… and then I will touch your cock, Sou.”

 And Sousuke did.

 With one last curl of his fingers, Rin apparently pressed the vibrator against the right spot and seconds after, white streams of white, hot cum started to leak out from that magnificent cock, painting not only the floor beneath but part of Sousuke’s stomach too.

 “So perfect, Sou.” Rin nuzzled his cheek against the panting man’s head. “Help me out a bit… and then I promise I’ll take good care of you, hmh? Gods, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this… and now you’re here.”

 Slowly, Rin started to take out his fingers, careful not to over-stimulate him too much, but contrary to his first actions, he made sure that the vibrator stayed in. In a lower setting, just in case.

 “I just need… a little more lube on my cock,” and seeing that he had none, and those shits had left none either, Rin pushed to his feet, got rid of his now uncomfortably tight trunks and stood right in front of the bound guy. Cock in one hand, he cupped the back of Sousuke’s head with the other and made quick work on that gag. It was rather easy honestly, just a fragile click and the gag was slipping down, making Sousuke gasp out loud and lick his lips. Red. So red and wet. “Open up, Sousuke.” And like an obedient dog, Sousuke did just that. Rin bit down on his lip before he pressed the tip of his cock on Sousuke’s bottom lip, letting some of the precum smear across it. The way the man licked it up so eagerly had Rin’s veins pumping with lust. “Fuck, I’m sorry… just—I need…”

 But he didn’t even have time to apologize further, not when Sousuke opened up wide and charged for Rin’s cock himself; the chains rattled again, but Sousuke had enough space to wrap his lips around his cock and lick, flattening his tongue and caressing beneath the head. The way he sucked on Rin had the latter hissing and pushing in a little more, feeling his dear friend groan around him before accommodating him and start to bob his head as much as the collar allowed him to.

  It didn’t take long for Rin to grasp onto the short strands of hair and tug, maybe out of desperation, maybe to make Sousuke sink deeper. The gag did not compare to this. Not even a little. Those lips were even more stretched now, dripping with saliva and making those wet lewd noises Rin didn’t know he was so fond of. Once or twice, he bucked his hips a little to test the waters and when all he received was a choked noise but apparent encouragement from Sousuke, Rin let it all out.

 He started to fuck into Sousuke’s mouth faster and harder, slipping in and out and enjoying every single second of it. Whenever Sousuke swallowed, his cock would go down a little bit more, so it was obvious it didn’t take long for him to shove his cock down Sousuke’s throat. At first it was experimental, feeling the other contract around him and convulse, that gag reflex reacting. That’s when Rin would pull out a little to let the other breathe. Rin didn’t mind, the little seconds he could stay buried down there felt like glory, no matter how short they were.

 But every fairy tale has an end and judging by the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, Rin’s would end soon if he kept fucking Sousuke’s mouth.

 “I’m so close, Sou,” his hands moved, now cupping Sousuke’s cheeks, feeling the stray tears that had escaped that blindfold. “Can’t right now… maybe next time I’ll shoot my load in here, but not tonight. Not tonight, Sou.”

 A promise.

 With cock dripping with saliva and precum, Rin let go of Sousuke’s face and instead pushed away, taking some much needed air before returning to his former spot, right behind Sousuke and with his hips flush against the other’s bottom.

 “I’m going to take out the toy… just, wait a second. Breathe, Sou.”

 Sousuke, once more, did as Rin told him, inhaling deep and exhaling through his nose. Sure, there was a hitch when Rin finally got the toy out of his very abused and over-stimulated ass, but Rin was kind enough not to shove his dick right after that; instead, he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s torso and leaned his head on that broad back, inhaling the musky scent right off his friend’s flesh.

 “…I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you? No… I want to make love to you, can I?” Sousuke groaned, no words spoken yet. “Talk to me, Sou.” Rin squeezed his friend’s body, eyes screwed shut. “I can stop… I’ve waited for years to have you, I can wait other century for you.”

 “You’re such a sap…” He sounded raspy. It just made Rin’s cock twitch.

 Rin couldn’t help but smile, lips leaving small kisses wherever he could reach. “But it’s true, any other day and I’d have gone mad.”

 “Then why are you asking me if you can?”

 Rin laughed, something that really sounded more sorrowful and serious than it was allowed to. “Because I care. Because I just mouth-fucked you out of desperation but I love you so much, I can wait to attack your ass some other time… no matter how hard I am right now.”

 “Sure, then.”

 “…Sou, what the hell is wrong with you? I just confessed my feelings to you and you just say _sure_?” Rin was starting to get teary eyed, no surprise there, but he had no idea what he ought to feel towards the situation. “I just—Sousuke Yamazaki, I hate you so much right now, no matter how much my body seems to love you.”

 “Rin,” he still sounded a little breathy, probably because the position he was in couldn’t be easy or comfortable at all. Or probably because his cock was starting to fill up again and the sentimental shark behind him was talking instead of fucking him. Could be both, honestly. “I thought you already knew how I felt. Even the Iwatobi guys knew about it.”

 “…please don’t talk about those fucks right now, not when they touched your ass before I ever did.”

 “Then touch me. Make me forget them and fill me up with you.”

 “Sou… that was so romantic.”

 “I don’t see what’s so romantic about asking you to fuck me, but alright…” another shiver ran down his spine when he felt Rin nibble on the back of his neck and the next thing he felt was something prodding at his ass and it was definitely not a finger. “Rin…”

 “Sousuke… I’m so sorry.”

 “You keep apologizing but it’s not something I don’t wan— _fuck_!”

 “Sorry! I entered too fast!” But Rin, such shameless guy, was already moaning and biting on Sousuke’s shoulder, cock buried completely in. “You feel so good, Sou. You’re so tight… fuck, can I start moving? Can I? fuck, fuck, I can’t—I can’t hold it. You’re—”

 “Rin, unless you’re the one being split open by your friend’s cock, you have! No! fucking! Right! To sound so broken!” Sousuke growled and, okay, now Rin could add another kink to his now increasing list. _Growls_. So sexy. “Just move, motherfucker!”

 “So rude!”

 But yet again, it was not like Rin was complaining, not when he could finally slide out just a little and push in again. His balls slapped Sousuke’s every time he went in and the squelching… god, how many kinks would he get this wonderful night?

 He was Sousuke-sexual, through and through.

 As he kept thrusting in and out, or rolling his hips and making Sousuke curse under his breath, Rin licked and nibbled at Sousuke’s neck from above or below the collar, feeling the frantic beating of his heart beneath his tongue and how those sounds made his friend’s throat tremble.

 Friend.

 “ _Boyfriend’s cock_ …” Rin whispered, teeth already grabbing onto Sousuke’s earlobe and tugging. “It’s your boyfriend’s cock splitting you in half right now, Sou.”

 Sousuke groaned, moaned? Before going tense just a little bit, but fuck, didn’t Rin feel that down there?

 “What the _fuck!_ Are you saying!?”

 “You sound so panicked,” Rin purred, skilled tongue rounding the shell of Sousuke’s ear and later on, nibbling at the back of his ear. “I’m saying… you are my boyfriend now.”

 “Is that a request or an order?”

 “…the fact that you can still talk properly irritates me.” But Rin had lowered the speed of his thrusts seconds ago, now simply rubbing up and rolling his hips, chest flush against Sousuke’s back despite the bound hands still between them. “It’s a request.”

 “…just fuck me harder until I forget why I’m so pissed at you right now… and then I will say yes.”

 “Deal.”

 

: : :

 

 “These are surely going to bruise…” Rin brushed the pad of his thumb across the reddened skin of Sousuke’s neck, where the collar had been mere minutes ago. Though, quite pointedly, he ignored the rest of the marks. Marks that covered his neck and shoulders and that were _definitely_ made by Rin's sharp teeth. “…I swear, those shits. They even unlocked the door! They tricked me!”

 “It’s okay. They asked me if I was comfortable… though, Nagisa’s finger up my ass was… weird.”

 “I’m going to kill him.”

 Sousuke scoffed, kissed Rin’s temple and went to grab his hand, locking their fingers together. “No need.”

 Rin, quite grumpily, couldn’t do more complaining because his boyfriend was already leading him out of the room and back out into the frisky night. They had redressed moments ago, so now the only thing they needed to do was the walk of shame into the pool again.

 “I…” Sousuke started, scratching the back of his neck with his spare hand. Rin locked eyes with him, eager to hear what the other had to say. “…don’t remember how to get there.”

 Of course.

 “You suck, Sou.”

 “I also swallow, Matsuoka.”

 Rin almost choked.

 

 Fifteen minutes later, after a heated make out session against a wall, Rin and Sousuke entered the pool room again, hand in hand and talking in hushed whispers between them. Everyone’s attention locked on them, on how Sousuke leant close and whispered something that made Rin go red in the face. Or how Rin immediately elbowed the other’s ribs but quickly kissed him on the nose with what sounded like a reprimand on his lips.

 “Rin! Sousuke!” Gou ran towards them, already sparkling with happiness at seeing her plan had worked perfectly. “How was dinner!? Good!? Haru and I combined skills to do it all!”

 Rin arched an eyebrow. “Dinner? What are you talking about?”

 “Uh, the dinner we made for you and Sousuke?”

 In that exact moment, Nagisa and Rei joined the conversation, both of them smiling in all their innocent fashion. “Rin! Soso!”

 But, well, what could they expect.

 Soon, Rin snarled and charged at Nagisa, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him close until they were face to face. He heard Rei say something like ‘ _as expected_ ’ and Gou was already squealing, probably telling her brother to let go. Rin ignored them both and solely focused on the little shit.

 “You fuck, touch my boyfriend’s asshole again and I’m going to bury you alive beneath a cherry blossom tree and I’ll make sure no one finds you.”

 “ _Boyfriend_?” Rei whispered, though he sounded more amused than surprised.

 “ _Asshole_?” Gou sounded terrified. “You guys! No! That was not the plan!”

 After all, Rin didn’t need to scold Nagisa and Rei, Gou did all the kicking herself. Rin was proud, Sousuke was amused.


End file.
